1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for transforming two parallel, rectilinear stroke-type movements into a combined pivoting and stroke movement and vice-versa. The mechanism is particularly used in undercarriages for multiple-axle, cross-country vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention starts from a mechanism described in applicant's German Pat. No. 32 31 477. This prior art mechanism has the particular capability of transforming a circular movement into two always parallel linear movements. For this purpose, the known mechanism has two control disks which are rotatably mounted on a common kingpin. A rocker arm each is rigidly connected to each control disk. An eccentric disk each is centrally mounted on the end of each rocker arm. An endless tension means extends from each of the control disks to each of the eccentric disks. The eccentric disks each have an eccentric point which carries out a linear movement during any chosen swivel movement of the rocker arms, wherein the linear movement of the two eccentric points are always parallel relative to each other. Therefore, at these locations the eccentric disks can be connected by means of a pivot bearing each to a rigid rail which may serve, for example, as the undercarriage support for the wheels or the chain sprockets of a multiple-axle, cross-country vehicle. Conventional hydraulic cylinders can be used for adjusting the spacing between vehicle chassis and undercarriage as required by uneven ground conditions or positioning of the vehicle on a slope.
Due to the presence of the central control disks and the two rocker arms, the above-described known mechanism still required a relatively large amount of space. Particularly if the mechanism is used in vehicles, this may result in problems with respect to ground clearance. The aforementioned German Pat. No. 32 31 477 does offer solutions to these problems by suggesting the use of semi-circular disks with different radii, wherein the transmission ratio is equal, or by the exclusive use of partial disks. As a result, the problem concerning the ground clearance is reduced, but not eliminated. In addition, the known mechanism still has a relatively large number of moved masses. In addition, the entire weight of the vehicle must be absorbed by a single, central axle.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a mechanism of the above-mentioned type which does not require a central kingpin, pivotable control disks and rocker arms, while still being capable in the same manner to transform two parallel, rectilinear stroke-type movements into a combined pivoting and stroke movement and vice-versa.